The Amazing Cornelia
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is starting to have success, with his new Zero identity and his team, the Black Knights. However, Lelouch's newest rival, Princess Cornelia proves to be more dangerous, than he could ever anticipate.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story is a parody of the Princess Cornelia arc.

Princess Cornelia went around and blew up a bunch of mechs. Guilford appeared on Cornelia's monitor screen and said, "My crush, um, I mean your highness, why are you blowing up those expensive mechs?"

Cornelia had a crazy smile on her face, while asking, "Who cares about the reason? I'm the show's first cool villain. Clovis couldn't even last three episodes. I'm going to last throughout the whole show." She did an evil laugh.

During Suzaku's trial, Suzaku shared with the judge his biased, hypocritical world-views. The judge said, "Suzaku, you're an unfair, condescending prick. That means like you really are a Britannian. You're free to go."

After Suzaku walked out of the courtroom, he put on a pair of shades, so he could look cooler than he actually was. While going for a walk across the city, he heard something, so he looked up and saw a girl falling. Suzaku caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl's name was Princess Euphemia, Cornelia's younger sister. Despite being a member of Britannia's military, Suzaku knew nothing about the royal family. Euphemia said, "Hi, I'm a one-dimensional nice girl. Who are you?"

Suzaku smiled and replied, "I'm a jerk, who pretends to be a one-dimensional nice guy."

Euphemia responded, "You sound nice. Let's go hangout."

Suzaku replied, "Okay."

However, the Black Knights' first major opponent was the one, who was intending on having the fun. Lelouch's evilest half-sister, Princess Cornelia, was ready to strike. She had heard about Zero and she wanted to bring him down, because she thought he was a corrupt, evil vigilante.

While on the battlefield, Zero looked at his teammates and asked, "Are you ready for battle?"

Kaname Ohgi had a hard time even making that decision, so he said, "I guess, but I'm not sure." He looked at Kallen and asked, "What should we be doing?"

Kallen sighed and said, "Let's get to work."

Zero and the Black Knights went into some machines and started fighting Cornelia's men. Underneath his mask, Lelouch had a smug smile on his face. He looked around and saw that he and the Black Knights were defeating Cornelia's men. He said to himself, "This is going great. If me and my teammates keep this up, I'll have the Emperor defeated by the tenth episode."

However, Cornelia, the princess of awesomeness, came onto the battlefield and showed the Black Knights who's boss. She started blowing up random mechs, while having a crazy smile on her face, and saying, "Behold the wrath of Cornelia. I may just be a princess, but I'm the queen of awesome looking evil-smiles. Check these out." She made five dazzlingly-evil faces in a row.

Zero said, "Um, we can't see your faces, because you're in a mech."

Guilford blushed, while saying, "Even though I can't see your face, I'm sure you look gorgeous, your majesty."

Cornelia paid close attention to the sound of Zero's voice and said, "From what I've heard on the TV, you sound just like Zero. You may be hiding in a mech, but I know it's you." She had her blasters pointed at him, while saying, "Time for your finale."

However, she and her knights looked up and saw someone in a Zero costume, who was standing on-top of a building. Lelouch felt confused, because he didn't know that C. C. was the one wearing wearing the costume, in order to save him. Cornelia had a vicious smile, on her amazing face, while saying, "Farewell, Zero." She and her men blasted C. C. Since C. C. was immortal, she was unharmed, but she pretended to crash and die, in order to protect Lelouch.

Lelouch whispered to himself, "Having C. C. around will be a big help. It means I can do whatever dumb crap I want and she'll save me." He had a sneaky smirk on his face.

Word got around about Zero and his teammates, the Black Knights. Although some people seemed to be supporting their cause, they were forming an infamous reputation. Lelouch wasn't too bothered by it. He'd rather be hated, than be unknown. In other words, he had a big ego and he loved showing off, so being Zero was paradise.

One day, Zero got an idea, about getting another team member. Zero had heard about General Tohdoh, an overly serious killjoy. Zero thought Tohdoh would be a useful member of the team. Tohdoh had been arrested. However, Zero used his geass on the guards and was able to easily get Tohdoh's cell open. He looked at Tohdoh and said, "Allow me to give you a new purpose in life, by having you join my team."

Tohdoh replied, "Nah, I'd rather stay here and brood."

Zero responded, "Dude, stop being Mr. Gloomy Pants and just come with me." Tohdoh shrugged and followed Zero.

One day, Kallen started walking to the Student Council room. She had been having a busy schedule, due to her duties in the Black Knights. Because of that, she was hoping that things would be normal and relaxing in the Student Council. However, her eccentric council members didn't live up to those expectations. She walked inside and saw that they were wearing animal costumes. She had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Milly said, "I'm crazy, so I'm forcing everybody to wear insanely weird outfits. Join in on the madness."

Lelouch smirked and said, "No need for that. Kallen already looks crazy, just the way she is."

Kallen frowned and replied, "Very funny."

Lelouch smugly said, "Indeed I am."

After school, Lelouch was going for a walk and bumped into Kallen. The two of them sat down and started talking to each other. Kallen looked around and saw an innocent man be punched, because of the unfair way Britannians treat Japan. Kallen nudged Lelouch and asked, "Isn't that awful? Stuff, like that, should be put to an end."

Lelouch replied, "I completely agree and I'm currently working on a way to stop that. However, I have a secret identity's I'm going to pretend like I don't care about that."

Kallen slapped Lelouch and responded, "How dare you. I'm going to act like I don't like you. That way, tension will build and it'll make things surprising when I end up getting a crush on your alter-ego." She angrily walked away.

A week later, Lelouch was thinking about how he could get himself in trouble and C. C. would always have to save him, because they had a contract. Because of that, Lelouch got on his Zero costume and met up with the Black Knights. He said, "Sidekicks, let's go on to the battlefield and battle Princess Cornelia, once again."

Kaname Ohgi nervously replied, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Cornelia seems like quite the opponent."

Zero responded, "Indeed she is, but I have a special friend, who'll always save me and I could care less about your safety, so this plan is perfect."

Tamaki angrily replied, "Hold on. Even though you've helped this group, more than all of the team members combined, I'm going to give you a hard time. Do you wanna know why? It's because I'm a useless comedy relief, who gets in the way of progress, instead of doing anything of value! Plus I have the loudest voice of any character!"

Zero sighed and responded, "Just get on the battlefield and start battling Cornelia."

Zero and the Black Knights went to the battlefield and started riding mechs, so they could challenge Princess Cornelia and her men. Zero pressured his teammates into being braver and believing in themselves, which improved their fighting skills.

However, Cornelia was too awesome, to let the Black Knights bring her down. She said, "Things used to be unfair for women. They were treated like the least strong gender. Prepare to be proven wrong." She started attacking the Black Knights' mechs. Although some of the Black Knights put effort into their fights, it wasn't good enough to stop Cornelia.

Cornelia had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "There's a popular phrase, that people can do things in their sleep. Let's see if I can defeat the Black Knights, while having my eyes closed." She had her eyes closed, while continuing her fight with the Black Knights. She was so amazing, that she was able to take the Black Knights down, despite the fact that her eyes were closed.

Zero was playing around in his mech, when Jeremiah returned. Jeremiah had lost his royal position, due to Zero using his grass on him and making him release Suzaku. Instead of avoiding getting into more trouble, Jeremiah chaotically drove his mech around, while saying, "I'm coming after you, Zero!"

Zero replied, "Orange-boy, you're being irrational. You could stay out of harm's way and start living a decent life."

Jeremiah started looking like a madman, while asking, "Who would want to live a decent life? I want to be as crazy and make as many poor decisions, as humanly possible!"

Zero chuckled and asked, "Humanly possible? I called your orange-boy, not human-boy."

Jeremiah angrily replied, "I'm going to destroy you just because I hate that nickname!" Jeremiah started charging after Zero.

Kallen came by in, in her mech, and started defending Zero. Since Jeremiah had become crazy, he was an easy opponent to outsmart. Jeremiah's mech was about to blow up.

Villetta appeared on Jeremiah's monitor screen and said, "You must inject."

Jeremiah stubbornly replied, "No, instead of doing the reasonable thing and saving my own life, I'm going to sit here and scream about my hatred of Zero!" Jeremiah kept whining, while his mech blew up.

Zero started feeling like he'd win the fight and get by, without having to deal with any more trouble. However, Suzaku showed up, while driving the Lancelot. Zero angrily said, "Oh no, it's that punk, who's obsessed with Sir Lancelot."

Suzaku started attacking Zero's mech, while saying, "Greetings, Zero. It's an honor to see you again. I'm going to defeat you and bring you to justice."

Zero asked, "Why are you doing this? You and I have the same goals."

Suzaku said, "Because I'm a hypocrite, who does bad things and still acts like I'm the morally-responsible one!" Suzaku kept attacking Zero's mech. Zero didn't know how to defend himself and he was a pretty lazy person, so he didn't know what to do. Tohdoh tried to fight Suzaku, but he had such a killjoy personality, that the writers wanted him to have a limit of screentime. Because of that, Tohdoh left the scene. Thankfully, C. C. came by and easily defeated Suzaku.

After Suzaku and C. C.'s brief fight was over, Zero got out of his mech and walked up to C. C. He said, "Thank you for saving me."

C. C. replied, "I did it because of our contract, not because I care about you. By the way, you're bad at defending yourself."

Zero defensively responded, "Hey, it's my job to be the devious mastermind and it's your and Kallen's job, to be the awesome fighters." He looked around and saw several upset looking members of the Black Knights. Zero was confused, while asking, "What happened?"

Kallen said, "We put up a good fight, but we didn't one."

Zero asked, "How is that possible?"

Cornelia had a crazy smile on her face, while saying, "Because it's impossible to beat the magnificence of Princess Cornelia!" She did an evil laugh. Once again, she won the fight. Even though Cornelia was their enemy, the Black Knights knew Cornelia was cooler than they could ever be.

Zero asked, "How are we going to defeat Cornelia?"

Ohgi walked next to Zero and said, "Some guy wants to meet with you. He's very rich and powerful, but he might be a threat. Since I don't know how to decide anything, I'm not sure if we should meet him or not."

Zero sighed and replied, "I'll meet with him."

An hour later, Zero met up with Kirihara, a smug guy, who was about two-hundred years old. Zero was feeling tired, because of his recent "fights" with Cornelia. Because of that, he wanted to rush through this and get to the point. Zero walked up to him and said, "Support my team."

Kirihara sneakily smiled and replied, "Hold on. I'm super old, so I have lots of things to jabber-on about."

Zero angrily responded, "Just give my team support."

Kirihara sighed and replied, "Okay, sounds more fun than trolling the retirement center." Zero was hoping Kirihara's support would make his team superior to Cornelia's knights.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was doing her training, despite being powerful and awesome enough, to never need training. She smiled and said, "Next time Zero and I cross paths, I'll bring him down!" She did an evil laugh. When it came to failing, Cornelia knew there was a zero percent chance, that it would ever happen.


End file.
